


Savory Applesauce

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Drapple Goodness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Ass Play, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Drabble, Drapple (Harry Potter), Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Graphic Description, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Kinky, Kinky Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Has Harry Potter ever turned down a challenge from Draco Malfoy? Where does applesauce come into the play? By going in places in should not go. A fucked up joke gone wrong. Or is it right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drapple Goodness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807096
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	Savory Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Umm. I’m not even going to try and explain what this past a non sexual item in bed prompt paired with too much alcohol. PURE SMUT. It’s officially the crazy shit I’ve ever written and I think falls under crack fic or just completely fucked up LOL I’ve been sitting on it as a 500 word drabble for nearly a year now and am finally saying what the hell and adding to the Drapple series I wanted to create! I have plenty of other screwed up apple ideas LMAO I’m not promising they all will include Harry though but I can guarantee they will be slash because Draco is nothing but gay to my interpretation of the character. 
> 
> A/N2: All rights belong JK Rowling….yada yada. Im not an English major so there will be grammar and potentially spelling errors. So don’t read it if you can’t handle it. Although if you can handle the summary and open this I’m sure you can handle a few misplaced comma’s, phrasing, and maybe a misspelled word here and there.
> 
> Good luck reading…..

It had all started as a joke. Granted a really fucked up one, but a joke nonetheless. He had been laughing at the blond’s apple obsession yet again. Draco always insisted it was perfectly healthy both mentally and of course physically. Why couldn't he have a favorite food?   
Honestly Harry just enjoyed riling the man up. For some reason he always got defensive and his knickers in a twist when debating his beloved apples. According to him it wasn't an obsession. It was just the pure mouthwatering taste that everyone with sanity had to love.   
After he claimed the only thing he was obsessed with and loved eating was Draco’s ass the blond had taken it to the next level. A whole new level and complete insanity. There wasn't a challenge yet in their entire life at Hogwarts and two years together as boyfriend's that he had yet to turn down. He wasn't going to break that seemingly endless streak due to a stupid fruit.   
That was how Draco had ended up naked in their bed on his back that evening with half an hour of intense foreplay under his hardened cock. Harry considered them a pretty kinky couple compared to most. They shagged in muggle parks getting off on the risk of being seen occasionally. The floggers, riding crops, paddles and nipple clamps they had stuffed in the closet were used frequently. Then there was an incauserous ready at the tip of their wands, and the pillar candles waiting in the dresser drawers to be lit for their creative days.   
The blond thoroughly douched to his approval waiting for him wasn't new territory at all. Douching was something they did every now and then. However the magical vial of Draco's favorite unsweetened elf made applesauce melting away inside his ass very much was new territory.   
Only briefly did Harry question what the hell they were doing. That was when they had inserted the entirely applesauce made vial into his hole. It had caused the man to hiss and tense from the intense cold that was the frozen exterior of if. Made with the idea that it would simply melt easily under his internal body temperature.   
They hadn't been wrong. With a pillow stuffed under his backside lifting his bum it was just enough for Harry to comfortably lay on his stomach. Face level with the clenched hole that was trying to hold in the fruity contents. Caressing the man’s ass cheeks in his hands Harry finally questioned their level of crazy. It was quickly followed in his mind by a question of whether or not to mention this idea to the Weasley twins. Maybe it could be something they could use in the sex toy line they had been wanting to start. Although he had no clue that anyone in their right mind would be willing to do something as extreme as this.   
“Any day now,” Draco said tightly with frustration. “Quit kneading at my ass like a kneazle already and eat me.”   
Harry lifted his eyes from the wrinkled wet flesh he was watching to see the glare the blond was giving him. There was also a form of his pleading laced within it though that told him he was about to snap. That was if seeing the man squeezing his erection painfully tightly wasn't enough. It was probably to match the pressure the mixture was causing inside his channel.   
Taking pity on his boyfriend and a deep breath Harry spread his cheeks apart widely. He dragged his tongue down slowly and flatly across the tight rosebud. That was when Draco let out a stuttered sound and his body eased a little. It allowed the applesauce to actually begin trickling out of his ass. The magic vial having indeed melted away leaving nothing but what was sure to be tasty goodness inside.   
It wasn't like Harry didn't like apples after all. He enjoyed them as much as any normal person. Or at least before this bedroom adventure. Now he realized he was going to have a completely new opinion on the fruit.   
Harry began lapping passionately at Draco's hole and he moaned at the new flavor it was providing him. In general he found applesauce itself a bit bland. He just preferred a fresh apple off the tree. This applesauce however was something else. It was tart and rich with a tangier hint of flesh and body heat mixed in.   
Growling he started tonguing Draco's asshole harder. Determined to gain full entrance and taste more. The entire scenario was making him hungry despite having eaten dinner less than two hours ago. It was the hunger of his own cock pressed down against the bedsheets, his natural excitement from rimming, and his stomach wanting more of the new taste.   
He wondered what himself from 6th year would think if he went back and told him this is where he would be in eight years. What he would think of Malfoy's ball sack resting atop his head while he had his tongue up his ass gathering applesauce from it. Really he didn't know what he would have thought. He didn't know if he would have avada-ed him or been curious.   
Considering his stalking tendencies and how he has reacted finding out the Slytherin was going to be the new potions professor at Hogwarts he decided on curiosity. His hackles hadn't rose when McGonagall made the announcement in the staff room that summer, but they had prickled in interest. He had taken the job as defense against the dark arts professor only three years post war and having Malfoy back in his home was going to shake up his world again, his home.   
That the bloke definitely had done. While he didn't hold himself in a higher than you way anymore he still carried himself proudly. He was still snarky and taunting. A door with a lock that he couldn't be spelled or pick open.   
After months of his own subtle prying, bickering, and Malfoy's friendship rejections turned flirtation he had finally been allowed a peek inside. Then when he had he had thrown the door wide open and hell had been unleashed. Full on arguments or break downs that eventually led to snogging, cuddles, shagging, and a horribly awkward encounter with the headmistress. What was more awkward than getting ratted out by some git in a painting for having Malfoy's cock in his arse behind a statue during spring holiday was how unsurprised and blunt the witch was.  
From above him he heard Draco whimper loudly bringing him back to the moment. Then he realized how hard he was eating at the man's hole. Top teeth scraping the taunt skin above it by accident. Apparently in a way he liked though because he felt the man begin to start wanking himself.   
Each time the blonds body moved more of the applesauce escaped his ass. Harry darted in for it urgently wanting to gather the remaining hidden contents. Slipping his tongue in and out with each pump. Circling the tight rim of muscle that flexed around his tongue to get every drop. Savoring it all and the cock throbbing sounds it produced.  
Increasing his efforts Harry hooked his arms around Draco’s thighs. Pulling him closer and allowing him to fully bury his face in the man’s crease. He could hardly breathe but the excitement was worth it. Draco bearing down on his tongue every time it entered him.  
Harry rutted against the bed. His own cock finally starting to feel the tortured ache of neglect. In this position though he couldn't touch himself and he was determined to bring the man off like this alone. Plus it would take Merlin himself to get his lips off the man's tangy fruit flavored ass.  
Realizing the moans in the air weren’t just Draco’s anymore he latched onto the blond’s puckered hole. Sucking deep and hard. Forcing the loosened opening wider with his tongue.   
Draco began shaking and bearing down roughly on his face as he pulled the applesauce out from inside him. He was never going to get enough of this. That was a realization that hit him when the amount of sauce lessened and he actually whined in disappointment. Jerking the blonds ass closer in desperation for more like it was even possible or would somehow make more of the pulverized fruit appear.   
Harry felt Draco's entire body tighten with his upcoming orgasm and he couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted to surface for air and tug on his cock until he was coming all over the man's stomach. However his long legs though kept his head buried firmly in place as the puckered opening clenched shut trying to push his tongue out with every spasm of his muscles. Yet still he continued to lick at the hole like a thirsty dog while Draco came with a loud mewl.   
As Draco’s body relaxed once again and his cries of pleasures died out Harry slowed his movements. Lazily he continued circling the now dripping wet entrance to the man. It was absolutely saturated in fluid between the lube, the more than typical amount of saliva from his work, and of course the addition of the applesauce. His tongue still wasn't satisfied though so he licked at it all like he had all the time in the world. Agonizingly slow with that fond gesture of licking a spoon when you ran out of ice cream.   
“Harry? Are you done yet?” Draco asked him. His voice sounded like he hardly cared and was still enjoying himself as well. Maybe even with a smug hint of amusement.   
The blond had every right to be smug and amused. He had won this particular challenge even if he had done all the work. There would never be any thinking of apples again without thinking of ass. Hell there would probably never be any debate on the subject again.   
Dragging his tongue up to the tip of Draco’s deflated cock he cleaned the slick salty leftovers of his cum off lightly before moving upwards enjoying the puddles of still warm seed waiting on the man’s stomach. They were both total cum sluts and always cleaned each other up afterwards. Harry sighed as their naked bodies finally pressed together as he trailed kisses up his chest. Feeling the wetness between them. His still stiff cock brushing the stretched hole.   
Resisting the urge to just slide straight inside him in he sucked on Draco’s neck earning him hands tangling his mess of black hair. How he had lived without the blond in his life those few years post war he didn’t know. They had more of a connection than he had ever acknowledged or could guess.   
After what seemed like forever he finally made it to the man’s face and planted a heavy lust filled kiss on his mouth. Deep, open, and intense. Wet. Dancing their tongues together and giving the man an outright taste of himself. Sharing the goodness of his experience.   
“You taste like apple cream pie,” Draco pulled away a little and murmured against his drenched lips before chuckling breathlessly. “Now I want a slice,” and the Slytherin patted his chest signaling him to get off of him. “Go ask the kitchen elves for another vial. It's your turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So uh….yea....I’m not responsible for your nightmares LOL you signed up for those when you chose to read it. I had a disturbing amount of fun so hope you did lmao
> 
> You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account.


End file.
